Loki's Lectures
by Laura JN
Summary: Loki has been banished in punishment... and now he is teaching film students about semiotics and camera. Lacia is confused and captivated by her lecturer's replacement. But how will the class get over the shock of having a God teach them film theory? And how will Lacia restrain herself when her lecturer's seductive voice and brilliant green orbs are waiting for her at university
1. Chapter 1

Lacia was deeply absorbed in a film magazine, her long dark curls cascading onto the desk, when her lecturer walked in. She did not feel the need to look up. Why would she? It was the same every day. Mark would come in every morning, spout out the same dreary lectures, then expect them all to have taken on board what he was saying: And perhaps they would, if he did not mumble and yawn, showing his lack of interest in teaching. Why, everyone wondered, did he bother? But as the man walked over to the front of the room, Lacia heard the clump of heavy leather shoes. She looked up slowly, her eyes gliding over the sleek muscled, masculine figure. Then she saw his piercing green gaze, and she knew that this was not Mark.

"Hello..." Loki began, trying to smile despite the horrified stares of the students in front of him. Lacia was vaguely aware of her own wide eyes and agape mouth. She tried to close it, but the shock was too much. What was the terrorist-labled Norse god of lies and mischief doing... here? In her lecture room? She tried to focus on him. He seemed, casual, if not awkward, yet somehow radiant and terrifying all at once. Then he smiled properly, as if certain that the students would accept him. His smile made Lacia's legs clench, then relax again. She could not take her eyes off him, "As I'm sure you are all aware, my name is Loki..." He continued, "And I am your new lecturer."

The room was completely silent for a moment before the students began firing questions at him,

"Where're the police?"

"Where's mark?"

"Where's Thor?"

"How did you escape from Asguard?"

"Why the hell are you our _lecturer_?" Loki seemed momentarily taken aback by the tirade of questions being hurled at him. He sighed then flashed a brilliant smile,

"There is no need for you to call your Midguard authorities. Your previous lecturer has been released of his duties. Thor is gorging himself on the many banquets the all-father is allowing him, and I did not _escape_, I was banished: Stripped of my power and cast out. Happy?" Loki finished his introduction neatly, leaving the jaw-dropped students to return to their awe-filled silence. Lacia, however, was busy journeying down a new line of thought.

Loki? Here? In England? Her new lecturer? At least he would be better than Mark... but wait, he's surely a psychopath! He's killed a lot of people... Why did they hire him? Did he threaten the staff? She looked up to face the god, searching him for answers,

"If you are our new lecturer... does that mean you are knowledgeable about film theory? I can't see how that's possible. Surely you don't have cinema and television on Asguard?" She asked him directly. Loki turned to face her, sliding his hands into the pockets of his midnight black jeans. The corners of his mouth lifted in curiosity. Who was this girl to skip so boldly to the more important questions?

"My dear you are not mistaken: There were no moving images in the land I grew up in, but let me assure you that we were well entertained and had many plays and musical performances. For this past year I have surrounded myself with films and television from Midguard, to the point that I understand all of its mechanisms and trickery. Do not think me inexperienced. My superior level of intellect allows me to learn such things at a fast pace. I have already gained a Masters degree in Media Theory." This time Lacia was stunned into silence for a good five minutes, while Loki continued to introduce his lesson structure and aims for the day. When she began to awake from her coma-like daze, she slowly noticed a few things that made her curious again. Firstly, Loki was moving with the grace and confidence of someone who had been comfortable in their job for years. Secondly, his raven hair was sleeked back over his head, and his high cheekbones sat temptingly below his striking, wild, forrest-green eyes. And as he spoke, she found herself drawn to his soft, southern English accent. Where had that come from? Was Asguard in Cambridge? Westminster? Probably not. Lacia cleared her throat, distracted.

"Is there a problem?" Loki paused to look at her again. Could he read her mind? Her cough had not been loud. His green eyes locked with her pale, hazel ones, as Loki searched her face. He took in the sight of her high cheekbones and pert, slightly open lips.

"No." Lacia replied, a pastel pink colouring her cheeks. The whole situation was so surreal that she found it difficult to concentrate on what was being said.

"Perhaps I should explain myself further before I continue." Loki smiled, addressing the class as a whole, "Odin was not fond of my actions here, so when I returned, with my hands bound and looking rather unashamed of my actions, he was... well, angry. You see I could have been punished in any way. On Midguard I believe you prefer imprisonment." Everyone was captivated by this story. They were being told a first hand account of what had happened recently in another realm, where the ancient gods resided. "However the all-father," Loki's gaze lowered to the floor for a moment, "The Odin thought imprisonment would be too light a punishment. However he also knew the part he had played in my 'decent into madness' as he _so lovingly_ called it. So he decided that the most suitable way of _dealing_ with me was to treat me as he had treated Thor. Only when I have fully redeemed myself and proven myself 'good' will I regain my powers."

After a few moments of yet more silence, there was another onslaught of questions, but Loki interrupted,

"It would not appear well on my record if I were to treat you like children, but I must, please, insist that you speak one after another, and not at the same time." He smiled, a hint of threat in the last few words of his request. The students resorted to raising their hands, "Now this is far better. Tell me your name before you speak please," He nodded to a young man at the back of the room,

"Hugh Radley. Loki, if you're supposed to be repenting or whatever, why're you teaching film students? Shouldn't you be feeding the poor and trying to bring down capitalism?" Loki's face contorted as his eyebrows drew together and his expression became mock-sympathetic,

"Dear Mr. Radley, I do pity your poor confused little mind. Do not think that just because I have been given a quest, that I will willingly partake in the endless battle that is rebellion?" Hugh shook his head, retreating into his seat. Loki chuckled, and his light speech became firm, "Since when have protests resulted in success? Only those in power have any control over these matters, and _even they_ have little ability to turn around the mess that your world has fallen into. No. The only way, in which I can perceive redeeming myself, is through film. How many people have been inspired by the work of others to become something great? How many people have risen up the ranks, motivated by those they have seen on the screens?" He clenched one hand lightly and gestured with the other, "I'm a god, but look at me, I've been inspired to become a teacher. Believe me, I had not expected this." He sounded tired but somehow genuine and serious about his job.

Lacia was confused. She was still wondering how he had gotten past all of the security checks. He was technically a mass murderer. She would have to ask him after class. But as it happened. The lesson continued at a normal pace after that. Some of the students were completely absorbed, and the woman next to Lacia seemed almost besotted with the the god. Lacia nudged her and whispered,

"What's up with you?" She asked,

"What? Oh... well just_ look_ at him." She replied in a distracted sigh. Lacia did as she was told, "He's so charming and sexy. I wonder if he has a lover?" The woman returned to her low purring in response to Loki moving onto the subject of camera angles. "I wonder if he knows about all the different ways a camera can be used." She licked her teeth as her lustful hunger sparkled in her dark eyes. Lacia shifted in her seat and returned her focus to Loki. By the end of the lecture, Lacia was even more aware of him than she had been when he had first entered the room. How was she supposed to get a decent grade when she could not stop thinking about the teacher, and his low, sensuously enticing voice.

As she rose up to leave, her eyes lingered on him, taking in his image once more, before she headed towards the exit. Loki caught her scent as she brushed passed him, felt the light touch of fabric on his hands as her loose blouse stoked against his skin. And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lacia returned home to her flat, she could not quite believe she was awake. Surely, surely it must have all just been a ridiculous dream? How unlikely was this? What were the chances of finding Loki in your university, in your class, teaching you film theory? Zero, she told herself. She hesitantly pinched her cheeks. Feeling strange but more awake, she moved over to the fridge, in search of Swiss chocolate. That would hopefully distract her for long enough to gather her thoughts and focus on more important things, like coursework and socialising.

There were plenty of hours left for going out, and she was a student. She considered her options as she took the first bite of Lindor. The chocolate soothed her and filled her with sweetness as she swallowed the welcome comfort. She would always be grateful for her metabolism. As she allowed the smooth substance to lull her into a more relaxed and calm state of mind, she wondered if she would rather go to the pub, or perhaps clubbing with some friends. She sent texts to a few women she was close to, who would not have work that evening, and continued munching on the Lindor as she awaited their responses. Her friend Heather replied soon after she had sent the texts out, and agreed that it was definitely a night for dancing. The nearest clubs were underwhelming and filled with teenagers, so they decided to head for one of the more jazzy and adult places.

Lacia retreated to her wardrobe to assess the situation. She had cascading locks of wavy, chestnut hair, and bright, hazel eyes, so she tended to buy clothes which complemented these, knowing they would work better with her skin tone. When she had first come to university, she had been unaware of how to dress in a way which worked best with her figure, and how to choose the right shapes and colours, but her friends had soon helped her fix this. Lacia was not interested in fashion, but knowing that she wore clothing that suited her was a nice little confidence boost before going out anywhere. She picked out a leaf green, v-neck, tunic, and a dark brown, thick belt to hold it in around her waist. She then slipped on a pair of two-inch heels before applying some mascara and leaving, grabbing her bag as she stepped outside and locked the door.

The club was jazzy indeed, and filled with adults. Perfect. Some were older, and more elegant, some wore clothes that were far too tight, and others were dressed more formally, perhaps there for a few drinks after work. Lacia found Heather and a few other women by the bar. She recognised one of them as the woman she had sat next to in class, who had been close to drooling over their new lecturer. She was already behaving as if she were a little tipsy, though she could not have been here for more than a few minutes.

Heather greeted her friend with a light hug, before working her way through the crowd to buy everyone a round of cocktails. Lacia suggested they danced while they were waiting. The others smiled and followed her into the crowd of moving bodies. The music playing was full of beautiful sax rhythms and low bass beats. She soon found herself flowing with the wavering tune, and swinging her hips subtly from side to side in time with the bass. She was in her own world, letting all her worries slip from her mind, and focusing only on the thrumming beat that she could feel around her.

Several hours into the night out, Lacia found herself feeling quite tipsy herself, and was about to go and sit at a barstool when she felt a strong, male hand on her waist. She whipped around, but she could see no-one behind her, other than a rather intimately dancing couple that she did not recognise. She felt strangely shaken, and began heading in the direction of the bar, but she felt another hand, a different one, cover her mouth, as another grabbed her wrists. She fought against them, but she was pulled back, and nobody could hear her over the loud music.

Panic coursed through her body as she was dragged through the distracted crowd, and pulled out through the back doors, to a quiet corner where nobody would see her. She could see the two men holding her. One was thin, with a light moustache and dark brown eyes, the other was bigger and more thuggish in appearance. They were both looking at her with hungry and playful expressions. She tried to scream but her voice was caught in the clammy hand of the thinner man. She tried to kick and bite at them, but they merely laughed, and she could feel her hope being drowned out as they began tugging at her clothes. She continued to struggle, but the stronger man held her shoulders in a painful grip, while the other kept one hand over her mouth, using the other to pull her tunic down dangerously low. She finally managed to sink her teeth into his hand, causing the man to shriek, but he only became angry, and used his uninjured hand to punch her sharply in the face. He grazed her jaw, causing her to gasp at the sudden pain. He quickly covered her mouth again before giving her a warning glare, and proceeded to try and undo her belt.

As Lacia felt the first tear burn at the corner of her eye, she became aware of the music inside the club changing to a more upbeat tune, with trumpets and drums. It was ironically courageous, and she felt a bite of hysteria as she let out an involuntary giggle. Her eyes widened at the realization that she was going to become completely mad if this continued. At that moment, a third man left through the back door, and paused at the sight in front of him. Lacia could barely see through her tear-filled eyes now, but she began struggling again, hoping beyond all reason that he was not with these men, and that he was sober enough to help her. But after only a moment, the man broke into a swift run towards them, and she was shortly released from the strong hold of her captor's hands. She sunk to her knees, as she saw, silhouetted against the bright wall light, the newcomer swiping his leg towards the thuggish man, his foot connecting with the man's side, and sending him flying to the ground. He used the momentum of that to swing the other way with his fist, punching deep into the thinner man's stomach. Blood escaped in a rush from his mouth. As Lacia wiped the tears from her face, and tried to stand up, she noticed a flash of green in the eyes of the only man standing. She tried to keep her balance, but as the man reached for her she almost fell down again. He caught her in both arms, and lifted her onto the short brick wall that held back a grass covered bank. He helped her sit, and she slowly became aware of who the man was.

Lacia felt a fresh wave of fear course through her, and she tried to crawl backwards up the bank. She could not think clearly, and even though this man had just saved her, there was no telling what his plans for her were. She knew what he had done to countless others.

"S-Stay back!" She cried, her voice refusing to obey her will to sound firm and serious. Loki frowned,

"Now I know I must have a poor reputation, but I do believe I just did you a favour?" He replied, a hint of hurt in his voice, "I am, I assure you, trying my best here." He held out a hand, knowing it was a gesture of welcome on Midguard.

Lacia felt the tears return to her eyes, as she ceased her efforts to get away. Instead, she returned to her sitting position on the wall. She did not take his hand, though part of her wanted to. She found it difficult to look up at his face, choosing instead to let her eyes stay unfocused, as if she were looking past him. She flinched as she felt his strong hand on her chin. He lightly lifted it up. She did not miss the curious look in his furrowed brow as she finally made eye contact with him. His expression did not change as he wiped away her tears.

"Why do you weep, woman?" He asked her, in a tone she could not read,

"I-I was attacked just now. I-I was nearly violated." She was confused, surely he could understand that much, surely he was not so evil?

"Violated? I thought those men were trying to steal your possessions." He replied, taken aback.

"What? Have you never heard of rape?"

"Rape? I have heard of it, though never have I witnessed an attempt. It does not happen where I come from. If it did, the culprits would be executed in the most painful of ways. But Asguardians do not behave in such a way. Is that what these men were doing?" He seemed genuinely oblivious. Lacia was overwhelmed by another sensation of disbelief. Everything that had happened that day, it was too much. Far too much. She could feel her vision become a blurred haze of green and gold, and her body becoming weightless, and she faintly heard a concerned, surprised voice urging her to stay conscious, but she could no longer fight the nothingness that enveloped her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heavy eyelids. _

_Fuzzy sounds. _

_Numb body. _

Lacia gradually awoke from the blank state of unconsciousness, and forced her eyes open a little. After a moment, she found the use of her hands, and rubbed lazily at her eyes, until they could open properly. As she took in her surroundings, she quickly became aware that she was in an unfamiliar room. She sat up, instantly on high alert, as she remembered what had taken place before she had fainted. She was in a large, open plan flat, and she had been lying down in the middle of a large double bed. She noticed that her clothing had been sorted out: her belt re-fastened, and her tunic covering her fully again. She frowned, and tried to make sense of the situation. Where was she? Could this be-

"Awake at last, oh teary one?" Lacia's thoughts were interrupted by Loki's low, smooth voice.

"I'm not crying! And my name is Lacia..." She protested, and folded her arms. This was hardly abduction. He had saved her from a terrible fate, and taken her somewhere safe, so maybe she could trust him after all? Her expression softened, but then she remembered all the people he had slaughtered. She pouted, "I don't understand you. How can you be so chummy with people after what you've done?" Loki smiled sadly and sighed,

"How should I behave? Should I grovel and _beg_ for forgiveness? That would only cast me as weak and pathetic. I would rather tackle problems head on." Lacia thought about this. He made a good point, but...

"Forgiveness is something you earn, but first you have to let people know that you are sorry. Do you think the families of those you killed will accept you just because you do some good deeds?" Loki stood up and walked around the corner, "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm being ungrateful. You tried: That's means a lot." She tried to get up, but her legs were still asleep and she tumbled off the bed and hit the floor. Loki was there in seconds,

"Are you alright?" He asked, he knelt down beside her, holding her firmly. Lacia was shocked by how warm his touch was. She could feel the heat from his hands, and his face was temptingly close to hers. What was she thinking? This was_ Loki,_ a dangerous killer. She tried to focus on the conversation,

"Ow... Yes I'm fine, but I hit my head. The pain will go away though." She smiled at him.

"You don't sound convinced." He leaned closer to her to get a better look at her head. She could feel his hot, slow breath on the side of her face, and then she remembered to her horror, that not only was this man a killer, he was also her lecturer,

"I'm fine, really," She forced a more genuine smile. Her head was not injured, just sore from the hard floor. Loki's gaze moved to her mouth, then slowly back to her eyes, as if to warn her to be honest with him. She felt the peculiar urge to reach for him; to pull him towards her and taste and learn about him. She saw a smile creep onto his slips,

"Your head, does it still hurt?" He asked. Her cheeks coloured as she realised how distracting his presence was. She had not even noticed the pain while she had been thinking about him. She tried to stand up again, and this time he helped her, taking her hands in his, and guiding her until she was standing upright. The feel of her hands in his was electrifying, and she felt herself gravitating towards him. He smirked before letting go of one hand, and leading her into the living area. He gestured for her to sit on a the sofa, while he walked away, "Can I get you a drink? I would not wish you to think me a poor host on top of everything else." Lacia found herself laughing in response.

"I don't suppose you have any hot chocolate?" She asked, assuming that he would not.

"I do, though I can't say I've tried it. I have kept it in reserve for guests." She saw a sparkle in his eyes that told her that guests were not something he had regularly. He reached into a cupboard, and produced a tin of galaxy hot chocolate powder. Lacia was truly stunned now, by perhaps the biggest surprise that day. Loki. Galaxy hot chocolate. The two concepts did not fit well together. And Lacia found herself feeling a little hysterical again.

Loki returned with the hot drink moments later, walking with a masculine elegance, and carefully handing it to her. She took it from him, and took a deep swig before setting it down on a coffee table to the side of the sofa. She looked up at him curiously, concerned by his distant expression. He was looking at her, yet seemed focused on something else. He gently pushed her hair back, then leant forward, forcing Lacia to lean back against the cushions,

"What are you-" She trailed off, as he leaned in closer still, placing a fisted hand on the cushion by her thighs, and the other on the curve of her jaw. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but then he did something even crazier. Loki's face was mere centimetres from hers, but he was looking at her lips,

"I've never tried hot chocolate before," He said simply, and she felt him lick slowly across her upper lip with his tongue. She groaned at the intimacy of it, and her arms moved instinctively around his neck. He looked confused, still assessing the taste of the hot drink, when Lacia gave in and pressed her lips to his. She stood up, her body moving towards his, and slowly, she rocked against him, as her lips caressed his in a soft sign of welcome.

Loki did not know how to react. He knew what kissing was, had seen it in many films and series. He had even seen people doing it for real in public. On Asguard it was commonplace, but to experience it? That was new. He found himself moving with her, whispering her name against her open mouth, before he began exploring it with his tongue again. He felt her nip at his lower lip, before she moved away. He was confused for a second, before he felt her lips on his neck, and her hands tugging at his jacket.

Lacia continued tugging at Loki's Jacket until it fell to the floor, and she reached down with her hands to pull his shirt up, still dusting him in kisses and light bites. She was caught in something she did not recognise, but rather than feeling scared and trapped, she wanted to sink further and further into Loki, and so she continued to undo the buttons of his shirt,

"Does my attire dissatisfy you?" He asked, taking her by surprise. She paused, leaning back a little to look at him,

"No, it looks great. I just think that you would look even better without it." She said. He was surprising her more and more, and if she was going to accept him as he was, she was going to have to get used to this. She had broken several major social rules, not that she usually cared about these, but passionately devouring a god/killer/lecturer was definitely not going to go down well with others any time soon. She was past caring though. He had saved her life; she was dizzy and still a little drunk, and all she could think of was his sexy voice and how brave he must have been to try and fit in with the people who hated him so much. She could not say if he was a changed man, but so far she liked him as he was.

Loki watched Lacia as she pulled off his shirt, and stroked her hands down his sleekly, firm muscled chest. She saw his confused expression, and gave him a cheeky smile before licking her tongue slowly across his pecks, lingering on his right nipple before returning to his mouth. He groaned as she did so, sending showers of pleasure through her body, and causing her to quickly undo her belt.

"I just fixed that." Loki smiled, catching on and pulling her tunic up, and over her head, before tossing it to the side. "But this is better." He clutched at the bare skin of her back, pulling her towards him, after eyeing up the remaining lacy garments. He lowered his head to her chest, kissing the soft skin of her breast. She gasped, and pulled his head back, before walking back towards the bed. She felt overcome by a strange confidence that she had never had before, but she teased him, and signalled for him to follow with her hand, as she walked in her lingerie and heels, swinging her hips to tempt him.

Loki followed, unsure of exactly what to expect, or why this was happening. He knew what emotions were, he had plenty of them to deal with constantly. But at that moment he felt a number of things that were unfamiliar to him, like the need to make this woman feel happy and sated, and the feeling that for once, someone else might be able to make him feel good. As Lacia sat on the edge of the bed, she slowly kicked her heels off. When Loki reached her, she pulled down a single bra strap, making her intentions clearer. She realised he would probably not know how to undo it, but she would obligingly help him.

"Why me?" He asked suddenly. "from what I've learned, people tend to only do this with...someone they feel close to?" His voice was a little strained. Was this man doubting his worth? His physical attractiveness? How good a companion he would make? She would soon fix that. She took his hand, climbing backwards so that she was fully on the bed. He climbed on top of her, returning his lips to her mouth, and pressing his chest against hers. Where their skin met, they burned with need and lust. Lacia could not wait, she unhooked her bra at the back, and gestured for Loki to pull it off her. He did so, drinking in the sight of her breasts, before kissing her lips again, then working his way down slowly, until one nipple was being teased by his tongue, caught lightly between his teeth. Her back arched as she felt wetness pooling between her legs. She grabbed his hand, moving it to the top of her thighs. He stroked the skin there, before tugging curiously at the lacy rim of her underwear.

"Trousers, off." She demanded cheeky but needy, wanting to see more of him. He began slowly untying his belt, taking in the hungry look on her face,

"You never answered my question." He urged her as he let his trousers drop to the floor, and knelt down to remove his socks, before moving to lie on the bed next her, pulling her close to him, and fisting a hand into her hair. Lacia was drunk on the sight of him. He was perfection. No wonder he was a god. He could have her wrapped around his finger right now if he wanted, but instead he seemed calm and relaxed, more curious about _her_ than sexually driven. But lovely as that was, and as much as she appreciated it, right now she wanted him inside her.

"Why you? I want you. Its simple. I want you because you're _you_." She said, reaching over to kiss him again, before straddling him. He groaned as she seated herself on his arousal. He was not accustomed to this, but the feel of her there was amazing, and he wanted her to feel just as good. But more than that, something she had said had struck him deeply. No one, no one had said anything so personal to him before, so specifically for _him_. This moment, he wanted it to be about _them_.

Loki began tugging at the lace on her hips, pulling it lower and lower, as she tugged at his short boxers.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki paused, his breath heavy and hot against Lacia's skin. She looked up at him, concerned, why was he stopping? He stood up,

"I do not think that this is a good idea." He said carefully, "We both have class tomorrow, and I would prefer it if I was able to concentrate. I believe this will make it rather difficult," Lacia stared at him, searching his green orbs. She could understand that it was important to him to make a good impression on his students... but were his priorities really right? That was when Lacia began to sober up.

"Oh god." Her eyes widened. What was she doing here? Sure Loki was sexy and tempting, but he was her _lecturer_, and a murderous bastard. "Oh _god_." she repeated.

"Yes?" Loki teased, he lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him again. She found that despite her sudden awareness, she did not feel self conscious, and she did not want to leave. "Perhaps we should continue when we have both had time to think about this properly." He smiled sadly.

Lacia watched in a daze as Loki pulled his trousers back on and buckled his belt, before reaching down to pick something up from the floor. She absent-mindedly took her bra from him and began fastening it behind her. What was she doing? Why did it feel so wrong to stop? She had so many questions buzzing around her head, but decided that he mind would be clearer in the morning. She slowly dressed, before picking up her bag. Loki was watching her, trying to understand what she wanted. It was only as she began heading for his front door that he grabbed her hand. He turned her around to face him, before planting a deep and heat-filled kiss on her mouth. He savoured the taste of her, promising that this was not the end. Lacia's face lit up after this, and she smiled before leaving, and pulling out her mobile to call for a taxi.

When Lacia had gone, Loki headed over to his sofa to slump down into it. He lounged there, trying to understand what had happened, and why he felt so strange. He had no recollection of changing, since when did he care about other people's feelings? As a child he had tried so hard to impress, to stand tall beside his brother. But he had always been second. Always the younger one. And then he finally learned the truth of his bloodline. He was never Loki Odinson, always Loki Laufeyson. He resented both names. Now he was still the god of lies and mischief, and he would not thank his adopted father or his real father for that. He had worked hard to learn the ways of sorcery, and crafted each piece of knowledge to suit him since childhood. He had become unique, a scientist in his own right, but he was still in the shadow of Thor.

Bitterness returned to Loki at the memory of his family's betrayal. Only his mother had treated him as equal to Thor, and even she had kept the truth from him. Now he was powerless, after being a pawn for the Chitauri. Used and thrown out. Condemned by the man who had raised him. The humans had refused to accept him as their king, and sent him back to face the wrath of Odin... so why did this one woman... why did she make him want to try again?

Loki ran his fingers through his thick black hair, then chuckled. Somehow, he did not want to let go of this chance.

When Lacia awoke the following morning, she was momentarily surprised to find herself in her own bed, before she remembered what had happened the night before. She had an hour before she needed to be at uni, so as she made her breakfast, and sunk into the comfortable cushions on her sofa, she tried to think clearly about what to do. Loki was by no means boyfriend material, but then again he was also a charming and seductive lover. His past was not worth thinking about, but now? He had shown a few signs already of having changed. He had shown her that he was capable of caring still. Maybe it was worth giving him a chance? If she was going to go through with this, she thought, then she would have to pay close attention to him. She would have to look for the little signs that people mattered to him. She had no idea how he felt about her. Clearly he found her attractive, but what about her personality? Her soul? Did he care about those things? He had saved her from something horrible, but was he not just trying to earn brownie points for doing the right thing? She chose to wait, and see what happened.

As Lacia walked into the lecture room, she noticed several strange things. Firstly, Loki was already there, and secondly, so were all of the other students. Was she late? She looked at her watch. No, she was several minutes early. She frowned, and walked over to her seat. She nudged the person sitting next to her,

"Psst, why is everyone so early?" She whispered,

"Duh." The young man gestured to Loki, "Lecturer's awesome."

"Oh..." Lacia looked towards the man she had almost made love to the night before. "right."

Loki's lecture began with an introduction to semiotics. He knew that they had already covered this topic with Mark, but was concerned by their lack of enthusiasm. He wondered just how poor at teaching his predecessor had been. Instead of simply talking _at_ them, he engaged them in an active discussion about specific films. He then turned on the projector and played the first five minutes of the film _Blue Velvet. _He asked the students questions, what was strange about the garden? What kind of people lived here? He had the video paused on an image of a typically American, white picket fence, with flowers growing in front of it. Some students commented on the conditions of the flowers, others on the use of a classic image. This scene was followed by a disturbing sequence of a man dying after suffering from a problem with his brain.

After going through, and analysing the whole clip, the students were intrigued rather than bored and tired of the clip. Some even wanted to go home and dissect the whole film. Loki suggested that they all watched _American Beauty_ before his next lecture, so that they could have a group discussion about the all the signs used and why the different associations that the viewer has with them. He told them to focus particularly on the use of colour, camera angles and lighting, as well as the gesture and script acted out. Lacia had been so absorbed in the lecture, that she had almost forgotten her personal dilemma. She was about to go and confront Loki, in hope of finding out what he was thinking, wanting him to reassure her that he still wanted her, when another woman beat her to it. It was the same woman she had sat next to the day before, and seen at the club. She was clearly flirting with him, _her _Loki. How dare she. But then Lacia reminded herself that they were not technically in a relationship, and a little flirting could not cause any harm.

But then the woman touched him. She played with his top button, as if contemplating loosening his shirt. Lacia stood up involuntarily. Loki turned to look around, startled by the sudden movement. Lacia stood there awkwardly, but locked her gaze with his. She willed him to understand. He may have been on earth for a while, seen and heard many different and unfamiliar things, but Lacia was now scared that he would not know some of the most basic social standards. To her shock though, her turned back to the woman, and took a step back. He had taken a step back, for her. She sat down again, happy and also a little proud. The woman tried to advance again, but Loki gestured politely to the door. She looked taken aback, before she walked out.

Suddenly realizing she was the only student left in the room, Lacia stood up again. Loki reached her in just a few swift strides,

"Where would you like to go for lunch?" He asked her. Seemingly just as surprised by his own behavior. "Please say, _not_ the cafeteria." he added.

"Uh..." Lacia stood flabbaghasted. "Uh... Anywhere but the cafeteria." She agreed that the food there was underwhelming.

"I could drive us into town. Costa perhaps?" Loki, in costa... the image was so surreal that Lacia burst out laughing. "Not Costa? Cafe Nero? _Subway_?" the final suggestion made Lacia reach for his shoulder as she was overcome by another fit of giggling,

"N- no Costa is great. I'ts just..." She finally managed to pull herself together. "Its just that I never imagined you would be keen to go somewhere so..."

"Normal? Casual?" He suggested,

"Casual." She nodded. Before she knew it, she found herself reaching up, and wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him into an embrace, before tilting him down so that she could kiss his forehead. Was that colour in his cheeks? She grinned, "Right, Costa, lets go!" She smiled and let him lead her to the staff carpark.

When they reached Loki's car. Lacia was not sure how to react. She placed one hand on the deep blue, metallic sheen of the bonnet. She had expected a sports car, or perhaps something less conspicuous, but she was forgetting that Loki was full of surprises. Lacia climbed up, into the Range Rover, before fastening her seatbelt. Loki climbed gracefully into the driver's seat before turning on the ignition and starting the car. How long had Loki been here? How had he had time to learn how to drive, buy a car, get insurance? She was so confused. He was a wonder to her, but here he was, driving her into town for lunch.

* * *

Author's note: Please leave a review with some suggestions and comments on my writing. I also apologize for the strange pace of this fanfic. It seems to keep fluctuating. I would like to make this as interesting as possible to all tips are welcome. I hope you are enjoying the story so far x


	5. Chapter 5

After Climbing out of the Range Rover, Loki held out a hand to help Lacia jump to the ground. They walked into Costa, with Lacia very aware of the stares of strangers at tables and in the queue. Loki did not appear to be bothered by this, however Lacia was beginning to feel defensive. Sure he had done some bad things, but none of them knew him personally. Who were they to judge him? Who was she to judge him? So far, he had done nothing to earn anyone's disrespect. He must have come across well in order to be hired by the university. It was then that Lacia had a sudden thought. Why here? Why her university? She pondered that thought while Loki ordered two large hot chocolates, and she went to grab some paninis. Loki payed by visa debit card, which Lacia found particularly strange, before he took the tray of drinks to a small table for two in the corner of the coffee shop. They sat down, and Lacia tried to ask politely,

"Loki, if you don't mind my asking... why did you come here?" He looked up from his drink to search her eyes,

"I take it you are not referring to Costa? I came to England because the American's grudge was too strong. They ridiculed me for even thinking that I had a chance at redemption; some even mocked my dialect." He paused. "I had to think about it for a while. I do not like backing down, however they were too stubborn and I know a futile effort when I see it. So I moved here, where at least my voice would not stand out." He was wrong about that, he stood out like a sore thumb anyway because of his celestial heritage. His eyes were such a bright forest-green, and he seemed to have an invisible, yet somehow golden aura about him. Lacia wondered if what she was seeing were his captive powers.

Loki took a deep swig of his drink, and as he did so, Lacia found herself fascinated by the movements of the muscles in his neck. She could see his face light up as he tasted the sweet, hot drink. He set his glass down, before reaching for his lunch,

"I don't know what that feels like." Lacia sighed, "To be an outcast. Sure there were times when I wasn't popular, but I was lucky... I've got some good friends." She smiled at him. "And now there's you." Loki could not fight the impulse to cringe. He was not used to hearing about sentiment without feeling the need to sneer in revulsion. But now that he was beginning to experience it; now that he had been reminded of how good it could feel to have someone who cared about you, without judging you or putting you down to second best, he felt almost relieved. His cringing expression turned into a light smile: He did not want to offend Lacia.

"I can't say that I have had _friends_ before. Those I called _friends_ never saw that I could have been king. All they could see was the darkness within me. But where do you think that came from? Thor was always the narcissistic one. And then, then he had the cheek to return, all soft hearted and pleading, as if I could simply forget the wrongs he had done to me... Letting go of that. Living like this, took some... adjusting to." Loki finished. His hand was clenched around his glass, which Lacia reached for, realising the heat must be burning him,

"Loki I can't imagine how that feels, but look at you, how far you've come! You've got your own place, a car, a job! Most people here take decades to achieve all that. You've done it in under a year. High IQ or not, you must have worked hard to get this far. You should be proud." She gently removed Loki's hands from his glass, maintaining eye contact, hoping that he would see how proud she was. Because despite everything that he had done, it sounded as though he had been raised in an extreme environment, told stories of war and violence from a young age. Could it be that years of misunderstanding, in a somewhat medieval culture, had lead to his violent acts, that he was not born evil. Lacia looked at Loki, and wondered if anyone could be born evil.

"I don't know about pride." Loki began, "But I have, I suppose, moved on. At least a little" He added. That brought a smile to Lacia's face. After they had finished their lunch, they returned to the Range Rover. Loki had another lecture to give to the second years, so he dropped Lacia off at her place before driving back to the university.

Lacia had reluctantly kissed him goodbye, wondering why she felt so clingy. She did not like leaving Loki, she realized. She did not feel drained in his company, as she had with her ex. She even felt herself gaining energy for being with him. She shook her head, before pouring herself a glass of juice, to sip at as she did her coursework. She was working on a character design project at that moment. She had been given the theme of monsters myths and legends, but despite all the weird and wonderful myths out there, she had homed in on Norse mythology. She had not yet chosen a character to work with though. Her mind began to spin, as she thought about this. Who could she pick that would not offend her lecturer? She began to contemplate switching to Shintoism, or perhaps she could design a new appearance for one of the Hindu avatars. She had already done all the research to go ahead with Norse mythology though... 'Right!' She told herself. She could do this, she would just have to pick someone who was not related to Odin or Thor in any way. She browsed through the internet pages and books that she had saved for a character that she could design, but all of the legends that she found, seemed to involve Loki in one way or another. She frowned. There must be someone she could use! She could not use Loki... that would be a terrible idea. She could not re-design someone who existed, who she was considering dating. She thought about this for a moment. Perhaps there was no harm in considering it?

Moments later, Lacia found herself trawling through footage of Loki's attack on the city. It was strange, he did not seem to be doing very much fighting. There was an incident where he had attacked a few guards and removed a man's eye, but otherwise there was very little death on his part. The real slaughter came from the Chitauri warriors, who were shooting at anyone and anything, and hearding people like sheep. Lacia was far more focused on something else though, The shining golden armour and flowing dark green cape did not show up well on youtube recordings of the news, however it was unmistakably ethereal. She found herself distracted by the elegantly crafted helmet, with hits brilliant horns, and how well it fitted Loki's face. She saw him again, in a suit this time, and with a cane. She barely recognized him, with that cold hearted and bitter expression. He was no psychopath, just one rage filled god. She began to wonder if anyone had a right to be angry at the gods, when so many people had turned away from such beliefs.

The more she learned of Loki's sorcery, the more she found that she was curious to see if he could teach her any, though of course, not as he was now. Loki needed this time away from all that. She knew what power could do to people, how it could tempt them into greed and an obsessive need for control. Perhaps that was why Loki had wanted to become King, because he was drunk on power after spending too much time with the Chitauri. Lacia thought about this, and began sketching. She could no longer hold back her creative instincts. She drew Loki as he was, as she knew him, then next to this, she drew him as he had been, focusing on every detail in his armour. On the following double page spread of her sketch book, she began illustrating all the individual parts of the outfit, before doing a more detailed sketch of Loki's face. She annotated it, making notes of which parts of the outfit were more intimidating, and which worked well. She then began re-designing it altogether. If she could not design a new character, she would work as he changed himself. The more he progressed, the more her artwork could progress, and she could take all of her inspiration directly from her subject.

It was as Lacia was annotating her new designs that she realized something. When Loki had entered their classroom the previous day, had the students not all felt intimidated? Without the armour. Lacia looked back at her sketches of Loki, before a broad grin spread across her face, the corners of her mouth and eyes lifting as a particularly cheeky idea entered her mind. If it was not the armour, and it was not his face, then it must be that dark, slicked back hair. She began experimenting with different styles, to see which ones suited him, and which made him appear more human. She had filled up a good ten pages of her sketch book by the time she was satisfied with her evening's work. She had settled for a shorter, slightly wavy hairstyle, deciding that it actually made him look quite sweet, yet still masculine. Her only remaining query, was what he would think of it. What would he think of any of this? It was quite a big gamble. If he took offence from it, then what would she do? She liked him as he was, but all of the misunderstanding in his past, could not have come from his appearance alone. She began to worry that she had done something terrible, and was contemplating throwing her work away and starting again, when her doorbell rang.

Distracted, Lacia automatically walked over to the door, and opened it. She then jumped out of her skin, at the sight in front of her. There he was, in all his male beauty and sensual glory, and he was holding out to her a small, wrapped gift. She could not hide the guilt on her face. She smiled though, and took the gift from him. She could not believe how much he had changed already, or was he just getting these ideas from films? Copying other people. She would not know until she unwrapped the present though. She gestured for him to follow her into the small living area, before she sat down next to him on the sofa, and began untying the silky ribbon that was tied elegantly in a bow around the box. She drew in a breath, unsure what to expect.


	6. Chapter 6

"Woah..." Lacia exclaimed, about a minute after opening the box and staring at its contents. Of all the many crazy things she had contemplated, Loki had yet again succeeded in surprising her. She was not sure what she had expected: Something unusual perhaps? Or maybe something obvious. Instead she found herself staring at a beautifully ornate, silver bracelet. "Woah..." She repeated.

"Is it to your liking?" Loki asked, seeing only shock in her expression. She looked up at him and melted. She could not believe how lucky she was. Sure he had a past, but Loki was amazing. She gestured for him to tie the bracelet around her wrist, before she held it up to the light and watched it shimmer and sparkle, revealing the hints of gold in the tiny swirling shapes. Loki looked relieved to see her reaction, so much so that he pulled her towards him, so that her head rested against his chest. "It becomes you well, my dear." Lacia was used to his high standard of English: He sounded like a renaissance prince, or a Victorian aristocrat. Instead he was a modern lecturer. She found her mind wondering what he would look like in old fashioned gentlemen's clothing. The image made her smile.

"Thank you, the bracelet is beautiful." She looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss her, before licking slowly along the curve of her lips. The sensation made her moan into him, as she reached up to run a hand through his hair. But Loki had other plans. He was a mischievous man, she had almost forgotten, and he had had an entire night to learn more about relationships, and to come up with hundreds of wicked ideas. He no longer came across as new to the whole idea. Instead, he decided to move his mouth to her ear, and explore it with his tongue. Lacia felt her whole body fill with pleasure, and the intimacy of the act. His breath was hot, as he whispered of his dark intentions towards her.

When Loki stood up, she assumed it was to put one of these plans into action, however he was looking at something on her table. Oh no, not that. She reached forwards to grab the sketch book but it was too late. She had not even had time to explain it to him, and he was already looking through it,_ reading_ it.

"I don't mean to pry, but this is your coursework, yes?" He asked her, with a glint of humour in his eyes,

"Um, yes. I was ah.." She decided it was better to shut up and let him look at it. He sat down next to her and looked at all the different designs she had made of outfits and hair styles. Lacia could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. He paused on her final choice of hair style.

"I like it." He commented simply. Lacia felt herself breath out, relieved that he had not taken offence. "I might actually get this hair cut." He suggested, turning the book around to look at it from different angles. "You've completed a lot of work for one evening. The topic must have been gripping." He smiled cheekily at her. That was too tempting. Much too tempting. She pushed him back onto the sofa and leaned forward to kiss him, straddling him, and rocking against him with every kiss. He groaned, and reached his hands up into her hair. He stroked and caressed her hair and skin, pressing into her lips with his, and rocking with her on the sofa. The smooth rhythm of their bodies aroused them both. They continued moving against each other, with each other. Loki broke the kiss to look into her eyes. Was she ready? He was not sure. At least she was sober. He was about to ask what she thought of their continuing this in her bedroom, when the doorbell rang. Lacia frowned, and kissed Loki once more before getting up to go and peep through the letter box, to see who was standing there,

"Fuck!" Lacia exclaimed. "Fuuuuu..." She glanced around. "Its someone from class. You'd better hide!" Lacia urged him, saying just loud enough for Loki to hear. He took the hint and swiftly headed towards her bathroom. As she heard him lock the bathroom door, she unlocked the front door,

"Oh hello," She began innocently, "What's up?" She smiled,

"Hey Lacia, I was just wondering if you had a copy of our brief for the character design project?" The woman smiled back at her,

"Oh, isn't it online?" She replied, hoping to avoid letting her into the flat. She did not know this student well, and could not risk her finding out about her relationship with their theory lecturer,

"My connection is down, but I need to get on with the project. Perhaps I could take a look at yours?"

"Oh no, don't worry I'm sure I've got a copy of the brief somewhere." She dithered. It would be rude to keep her waiting on the doorstep while she rummaged around. "Would you like to wait inside while I check?" The woman nodded politely before following her inside. She stood awkwardly in by the door after shutting it behind her. Good, Lacia thought. I'll only need to offer her a seat if-

"Could I possibly use your bathroom? Sorry to intrude so much." Lacia was facing away from her class mate, but her face fell in horror. Her mind raced to come up with a solution to the problem.

"I'm sorry but its in use at the moment. My friend Heather is staying over... she's just taking a shower." Lacia was amazed at her own quick thinking. This woman would not know Heather, so she would not need the alibi, but it sounded more convincing if she used a name.

"Oh, HI HEATHER!" The woman called over to the bathroom. Lacia cringed as she went back to searching for the brief. "Funny she must have heard me." The woman continued chatting away. Lacia's nerves were being pushed to the limits here. This was like some horrendous clichéd scene in a bad comedy. At that moment, they both heard the shower turn on. Wow, Loki was either playing along, or actually washing. To her relief, Lacia found a copy of their brief at that point, and handed it to her classmate. "Oh thanks, I owe you one. So sorry to bother you." The woman turned to leave "BYE HEATHER!" she called, "Thanks again, bye." She said to Lacia as she left, who hurriedly locked and bolted the front door.

Now Lacia had another strange matter to attend to. Why was the shower still on? Was Loki actually taking a shower in there. Lacia found herself very curious at that moment. Would she be able to see in through the lock? Probably not, she thought. If she had her way though, it would not be long until she saw Loki naked anyway. Then she had a wicked idea.

"Loki?" She called in an audible yet suggestive voice, "I could join you in there if you want." She heard him step out of the shower, then reply from the other side of the door,

"I'm sure there are better places for us to have fun." He replied, but he did sound curious. "Perhaps against one of the softer walls?" Lacia did like the sound of that. That would surely feel good. Now that she thought about it, there were many places they could choose from.

"I'll have to think about that one." She replied. Where would be best? The bed would be the most comfortable, sure, but it also lacked that extra bit of excitement that came from making love in an unusual and more daring place. She began to wonder what it would be like outdoors, how much more thrilling it might be. But then she thought of something even better.


	7. Chapter 7

Lacia had had a superbly naughty idea, but when the bathroom door opened, and Loki stepped out in only his trousers, she forgot all about it for that moment. He was stunning, with a few remaining droplets of water dripping from his firm, male skin. He strode over to her swiftly before backing her up against the wall. He caught both of her hands in one of his, and held them high above her head. He leaned in with his hips against hers, pulling her onto him. Lacia groaned quietly,

"You've foiled my plans," She complained into his ear as he lifted her up to straddle him. He chuckled, then replied in his soft, English accent,

"Which one of us is the villain?" He laughed and pressed his lips onto hers, filling her with his warm, deep breath. He smelt clean and fresh, male and delicious. She tasted his tongue, his lips, his jaw. She licked all of the places she could reach as he rocked slowly against her,

"You are. Now lets try this with our clothes off." She smiled. He did not need to be told twice. As Loki helped her remove her top, and she undid her bra, she could feel herself sinking into a deep need for him. She wanted him inside her. The idea made her toes curl, and a wetness pool in her underwear. She stroked down his neck with her hands, before sliding them down. She massaged the small of his back, arousing him further, giving them both more pleasure, as he dropped her clothes lazily on the floor. She had now been stripped down to her knickers. Lacia never had appreciated inequality. She unbuckled his belt, and before he could pull his trousers down, she pulled his boxers down with them. Loki chuckled, his hot breath tickling her ear lobe.

"Behavioural issues, I should knock points off your work for inappropriate conduct." He teased her before dipping his tongue into her ear, filling it with the sound of his lapping. Lacia had never orgasmed before sex, but here she was reaching her limit. She hadn't even had a chance to look down at him yet.

"I'm not the only one." She frowned, nipping at his left nipple. The surprise made him gasp, and she finally saw all of him. Loki, naked. He was stunningly handsome. She could have spent all day drawing the masculine curve to his back, the stance of his toned legs, but right now she could not remove her eyes from his cock. How was she going to take that? She wondered. He would have to play with her some more.

Loki honestly had no idea how he had come to this, what had changed him so quickly. Maybe he had already begun to change before he had met Lacia, but her acceptance of him, her seeing him as who he was, that had made him feel something new. He looked into her eyes, and could see that she really cared for him. At that moment, he could also see the demand. He reached his fingers inside her remaining lacy garment. She felt her vision blur slightly as he began playing with her clit, stroking the her feminine heat, and bringing the wetness up again, as he returned to playing with her. He kissed her as he did so, mimicking the motions of his fingers with his tongue on hers. She felt her vision blur again, and a bright light begin to shine.

"Demon!" She breathed,

"Try the opposite." He suggested with dark seduction. It was time for Lacia's revenge. She reached her own hand into her wetness, covering the tips of her fingers in the translucent liquid, before reaching out to massage the end of Loki's erection. He made a strange, primal sound as she curled her hand around the strength of him and stroked along it with sinful slowness. Loki removed his hands from her. Lacia knew she had won the battle of pleasure-torture, before he lifted her up into both arms, and slung her over his shoulders. She let out an involuntary yelp of surprise, but that did not stop him from carrying her all the way to her bed, a broad grin on his face.

Moments later, Lacia found herself being laid down on the bed, with Loki pulling off her underwear. Now that they were both completely de-robed, Loki crawled onto the bed between her legs, lifting her hips up as he did so. For a terrifying moment Lacia thought that he was going to thrust right into her, but instead he continued lifting her up, until her knees bent over his shoulders. Then she realised that he would win the game after all. He tilted his head towards her, giving her a final cheeky grin before he licked slowly over her clit. She felt like she would burst with the intensity of it, but then he slid his tongue inside her. She was so sensitized now that she purred and sighed as he devoured her, before she finally reached orgasm. Loki was the god of mischief after all.

A moment later, Lacia opened her eyes to find Loki moving slowly up the bed, so that he was now braced over her on his arms, his head inches above her own. Was he going to do it now? She wondered if she could take any more, but then decided that she would have him whether she was tough or not. Could she really let him win though? She rolled him over onto his back, trapping his legs under hers. She delighted in his slightly defensive glance,

"Mercy?" He asked, hoping she would spare him. She was determined though, so he prepared himself for whatever she had planned for him. He closed his eyes. He growled and moaned as Lacia closed her mouth around him, licking the tip of his cock, playing and teasing him. He would have to teach her some manners, but as she took him further into her mouth he bucked, his back arched and his hips restless. "Off!" He ordered. She reluctantly retreated as he prised her off of him, before deciding that he was going to return to plan A, where she could be less naughty. He lifted her up, his hands under her thighs, and walked with her like that all the way to the bedroom wall. He held her up, and then kissed her deep and hard, as he penetrated her deeply, thrusting forwards into her. She felt herself building up again. Loki rocked into her with a slow, fiery passion. He called her name as he moved harder, and faster. Lacia's hands grabbed his shoulders as Loki climaxed inside her, and she was brought back to the same bright haze as before, as the lovers mingled and danced against the wall.

An hour later Loki was lying on his side on Lacia's bed, his hand fisting into her hair as she lay against him. He moved his hand slowly down to cup her breast, and slowly squeeze it gently, before toying with her nipple until it hardened. Lacia traced her fingers around the inside of Loki's thighs in return, reaching under him and stroking him until he was hard in her hands again. They wanted to play longer, but it was now the early hours of the morning, and the two silently fell asleep in each others arms.

Class the next day was extremely difficult to focus on. Loki was trying very hard not to be distracted by Lacia, whereas she was having trouble with what he was saying. She was too turned on by his voice, and the memories that came with it of the night before. _Control _yourself, she thought. She really did want to learn. She loved the subject, and Loki was a far better lecturer than Mark had ever been. He eventually got the hang of teaching with her in the room, which was a relief to them both. One particular woman in the class, aside from Lacia, was still going all doe-eyed over him. Lacia was not sure what to do about her. Should she confront the woman? She had done nothing wrong, and nobody could find out about their relationship if Loki was going to keep his job, but Lacia was uncomfortable about this. _Damn_ I'm possessive, she admitted inwardly.

"Now did you all watch American Beauty?" Loki asked the class,

"Not yet." Most of them admitted. Loki frowned but did not complain. He must have known that Lacia had not gotten around to watching it yet either.

"You have till Monday." He sighed. The many students looked relieved.

By lunch break, Lacia was more hungry for Loki than food. She gestured for him to follow her at a distance, leading him to a secluded corner outside, where there were no CCTV cameras.

* * *

Please review! More chapters to come :)


End file.
